1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a linear actuating device, more particularly to a linear actuating device for vehicle use.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional linear actuating device for steering or braking of a vehicle may use a rotational motor to rotate a ball-and-screw mechanism that drives linear motion of a rack or a shaft. The rack in turn assists with vehicle steering or braking. The conventional linear actuating device may include a plurality of moving parts that drive the linear motion of the rack or the shaft and that may increase a cost of design and manufacture, and may increase a likelihood of part failure. In addition, the conventional linear actuator may be prone to torque ripples that translate into unsteady motion or application of force.